


Coming Home

by PotatoButt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Not much to tag... they really just do the do, PWP, Post Time-Skip, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: “You look good in my shirt,” Kuroo murmured against Kenma’s cheek, voice heavy and thick with want.--Now adults, Kuroo and Kenma live together and enjoy the additional freedoms that allows.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 337





	Coming Home

Kenma had started “professionally gaming” on something just above a whim, but things fell into place after that. Inexplicably, his online popularity continued to grow daily. Kuroo claimed it was because Kenma was good looking, and Kenma had rolled his eyes at him. Eventually, between streaming and getting into the sports business, Kenma was making enough money to rent his own place, a quaint traditional style home with a small yard. It suited him well.

Without question or discussion, Kuroo moved into the little house as well. Kenma joked they would go to hell for living together without being married; Kuroo argued they’d go to hell for a lot of other things first, like what Kenma had done to him the first time he wore his fancy new business suit. 

Having their own house and not having to worry about parents or a roommate hearing them definitely had an impact on their sex life.

Kenma rolled over in bed, barely awake. Kuroo had already left for work, giving Kenma a wet kiss before he’d slipped out of bed. Kenma sat up with a yawn, dragging his fingers through his knotted sleep hair, grimacing as his knuckles caught the tangles. 

“Shower…” Kenma mumbled to himself, lazily sliding off the bed. He showered, brushed his teeth, and stepped out of the bathroom to find some clothes, still carrying sleepiness with him. He pulled some underwear out of his drawer, some extra soft kind he’d gotten from an ad deal. Kenma wandered over to the closet where his and Kuroo’s clothes hung. He wasn’t streaming today, so he didn’t have to really consider a nice outfit. His eyes landed on one of Kuroo’s plain white dress shirts, and he couldn’t help but imagine Kuroo’s reaction to him wearing it - and nothing else. A mischievous tangle of arousal pooled in his stomach as he pulled the shirt on.

Kenma only buttoned up to the middle of his chest, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. The shirt was big on him, as expected, since Kuroo is a good two or three sizes bigger than Kenma, and more muscular. Without volleyball, Kenma’s body had softened up, firm muscles being replaced by the smallest amount of body fat. His body was smooth and soft and it drove Kuroo wild, hands always greedily groping at Kenma’s thighs and butt. 

With a sigh, Kenma sank down onto his couch. It was almost noon, but he had quite a bit of time before Kuroo would be home. He ordered himself some lunch for delivery, and answered some business emails while he waited. As always, his social media accounts’ inboxes were full of too-personal or just plain weird messages from fans. He had stopped opening them a while ago, but nevertheless, the fans persisted.

The day seemed to drag on as Kenma waited for Kuroo, and he felt the boredom creeping in as he tried to find something on TV to entertain him. He had no game to play, really, since the newest game he had he reserved for his livestreams. He laid on his back, stretching his legs up and over his head absentmindedly as he flipped through channels. 

Eventually, the hours sluggishly passed by and Kuroo texted Kenma that he was on his way home. Kenma stood up, ran his fingers through his hair, and decided to preemptively take his underwear off. Very casual. He tossed them toward the bedroom to be forgotten. He returned to the couch, trying to lay in a way that was comfortable, yet nonchalant, yet enticing. The length of Kuroo’s shirt easily concealed the fact his nethers were bare. A nice surprise for Kuuro, Kenma thought.

Kuroo was home before Kenma could get too much more impatient. “Honey, I’m home!” Kuroo called, voice carrying his usual lighthearted tone as he kicked off his shoes in the entryway. He walked into the living room, stopping at the sight of Kenma waiting for him. Kenma saw his eyes widen ever so slightly. “Hey, that’s my shirt.” Kuroo said, but it didn’t sound like he really minded.

Kenma shifted his gaze down, “Ah, I suppose it is.” Kuroo stepped over to the couch, giving Kenma a soft kiss. “Work go well today?” Kenma asked, dragging a finger up Kuroo’s thigh. Kuroo shifted slightly, but otherwise didn’t react. Boring.

“Yeah, just the usual. You?” Kuroo asked, shrugging his suit jacket off and loosening his tie. Kenma watched his movements with sharp eyes, watching the fabric of the tie unfurl and slip away from Kuroo’s warm neck. Kenma felt his stomach jitter; Kuroo had no business looking that good in a suit.

“Someone offered me a hundred thousand yen for some pictures of my feet.” Kenma shrugged as Kuroo laughed. Kuroo kissed Kenma again before escaping to the bedroom to take off his work clothes. If he saw Kenma’s discarded undergarments, he didn’t react. After a moment, Kuroo returned to the living room, wearing only some sweatpants, not bothering with a t-shirt. Kenma’s eyes salaciously scanned Kuroo’s form as he moved closer, taking in his bare waist and muscular chest, before stopping at Kuroo’s face. Kenma wondered if the hungry look in Kuroo’s eyes mirrored his own.

Kenma stood up, legs moving in calm elegance despite the ever-growing impatience in his stomach. He pressed his palms to Kuroo’s warm stomach and slid them up to Kuroo’s throat softly, enjoying the firm muscles underneath the soft skin. Cupping Kuroo’s face, Kenma pulled him down for a kiss. Kuroo’s hands found Kenma’s waist, pulling him a little closer. 

“You look good in my shirt,” Kuroo murmured against Kenma’s cheek, voice heavy and thick with want. Kenma, in response, kissed Kuroo again, tongue pushing out against Kuroo’s. If you had asked Kenma ten years ago, he would have said that making out was gross. Now, one of Kenma’s favorite sensations was Kuroo’s tongue in his mouth. They were messy and erotic and seeing the two of them connected by a thread of spit only turned Kenma on even more. 

They kept kissing, and Kuroo’s hand dared lower, desperate for a handful of Kenma’s flesh. A grin curled into Kenma’s lips as Kuroo was surprised by bare skin; he hadn’t noticed the abandoned underwear after all. That seemed to push Kuroo over the edge, and he pushed Kenma back down onto the couch before smothering him with his lips once more. Kuroo hovered above Kenma, holding himself up with one arm and using the other to unbutton the white shirt. Kenma sighed as the last button came undone, and Kuroo’s warm hand caressed his chest. Kuroo gently pinched a nipple, and Kenma brought his knee up to grind between Kuroo’s legs.

Kenma would have teased Kuroo about already being hard and only barely getting started, but he was sporting his own erection as well. Kenma’s hands smoothed around Kuroo’s waist, dipping under the waistband of his sweatpants to grab his ass, trying to create some more friction between the two of them. Kuroo’s mouth was on Kenma’s neck, kissing wetly and daring to leave marks with his teeth. Kenma’s back arched into the touch, desperate for more.

Kuroo’s lips left a trail of hot kisses as he scooted back, giving him better access to Kenma’s lower half. Kenma whined in anticipation as Kuroo kissed his inner thigh as he adjusted his position, forcing Kenma’s legs apart. Kuroo’s mouth continued to tease Kenma relentlessly, deliberately ignoring his dick. Kenma was about to beg when he felt Kuroo’s tonge lap over his hole, warm and wet, and he couldn’t help the moan that tumbled out of his mouth. Seemingly emboldened by Kenma’s reaction, Kuroo continued, tongue moving expertly as he hands groped at Kenma’s butt.

“Kuro,” Kenma breathed, a hand dragging through messy black locks of hair. “D’you wanna fuck me?” Kenma asked, meeting Kuroo’s gaze with heavy eyes, as if he was daring him to decline. 

Kuroo grinned and wiped some moisture from his chin as he sat up, “Of course.” Kuroo fished a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and handed it to Kenma. Kenma admired Kuroo’s preparedness and opened the bottle as Kuroo stood and pushed down his sweatpants. Kenma moved to hand Kuroo back the bottle of lube, but Kuroo just grinned at him mischievously. “I wanna see you do it.” He hummed, leaning down to kiss Kenma’s forehead.

Kenma blushed, heat creeping up his neck from his stomach. Even so, he coated a few of his fingers with lube. “Pervert,” Kenma grumbled accusingly as he brought his hand between his legs. Kuroo watching him so intently was making him a little nervous, but even more aroused at the same time. Kenma had probably fingered himself thousands of times by then, and he made quick work of generously lubing himself up for Kuroo, fingers carefully pushing in and out of himself. Then, Kenma brought his sticky hand to Kuroo’s length, touching just enough to get it slick.

“May I?” Kuroo asked, voice low in Kenma’s ear. Kenma nodded. With one more kiss, Kuroo flipped Kenma over, face against the couch cushion. His back arched low, and Kuroo’s hand gripped Kenma’s hip as he positioned himself just right. Kenma sighed a moan as he felt Kuroo’s dick push into him, filling him up. Kuroo was making his own sounds, groping at Kenma’s butt as he slowly withdrew before pushing back in. 

Typically, Kuroo fucked hard and fast, crashing as intensely as he could into Kenma until neither of them could see straight. Not this time.

Kenma let out a whine as Kuroo’s hips moved frustratingly slowly, as if he was savoring the rhythm. Back and forth, back and forth. It felt good, Kenma thought, but he needed more. He wanted the skin-slapping, frantic pace, but it didn’t seem like Kuroo was going to let him have it just yet.

“Kuro…” Kenma whimpered again, trying to wiggle his hips for more. As if to tease, Kuroo offered one quick thrust before returning to the slow ebb and flow.

“Hmm?” Kuroo hummed, sounding like he was pleased with himself.

“Ugh,” Kenma groaned. Kuroo intended to make him ask for what he wanted. How embarrassing. “Do it… Hard, like normal.” He mumbled, feeling his face get hot against the couch.

Kuroo leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kenma’s shoulder. “Fine, fine,” His voice was low and buttery in Kenma’s ear, but all of that was forgotten as he began to plow his hips into Kenma. Kenma gasped, moaning loudly as Kuroo’s grip tightened with each thrust, holding Kenma in place.

Kuroo had excellent stamina that was not only applicable to sports. That stamina easily transferred to ramming Kenma into the couch until he couldn’t form words anymore, crumbling under Kuroo’s force, not even caring about the noises he made. 

“Kenma, Kenma,” Kuroo groaned, his grip threatening to bruise Kenma’s skin. Kuroo’s hips started to lose the steady beat as he got closer to the brink, fucking Kenma will all his might. When Kuroo came, he gave a few more hard trusts as he moaned, not bothering to pull out. Despite being out of breath, Kuroo flipped Kenma over, wrapping his lips around Kenma’s dick. Kenma gasped, the change in sensations jarring him from one kind of pleasure to the next. It only took a few seconds of Kuroo’s deft mouth on him to make Kenma come, moaning Kuroo’s name.

Kenma’s body relaxed against the couch, spent and blissfully out of breath. Kuroo fetched a package of wet wipes from the bathroom, gently using a few to wipe excess lube, spit, or semen off of their bodies. The feeling was almost enough to reignite Kenma’s arousal, but his body felt too heavy. Kenma felt good, sighing peacefully as he caught his breath. 

After a few more minutes and kisses, the passionate haze slowly dissipated from Kenma’s head. He looked over at Kuroo, looking handsome and devourable with his flushed body and loving stare, and felt butterflies return to his stomach. 

“Kuro… Make me dinner now.” Kenma mumbled, reaching over to run a hand through his partner’s hair.

“Hmmm, you’re being needy today.” Kuroo said, cracking a taunting grin.

Kenma huffed and hit Kuroo over the head with a couch pillow. “Dinner.” He repeated, and Kuroo laughed, getting dressed once more to tend to Kenma’s request.


End file.
